2009
' ' One of the worst Mets season was the 2009 season. It was their 48th season and their first at Citi Field. The team began a new era after the closing of Shea Stadium in 2008. On Opening Day which began on April 6 on the road for a 3 game series against the Cincinnati Reds. The Mets won to a score of 2-1 starting the season 1-0. The Mets continued their hot streak as they won the second game to a score of 9-7 as their record became 2-0. Their first game at home was against the San Diego Padres on April 13. Mike Pelfrey was the first starter for the Mets at Citi Field. On the 3rd pitch from Mike to batter Jody Gerut he hit a homerun. Gerut became the first MLB player to open a new ballpark with a lead off homerun. To see the Mets off-season moves out to check Off-Season. The Mets key player signings were Francisco Rodriguez and more. Also in the off-season the Mets were involved in a 3 team trade which included the Mets, Seattle Mariners, Cleveland Indians. With that traded the Mets traded Aaron Heilman, Endy Chavez, Jason Vargas and 3 minor league players to the M's. In return they got J.J. Putz, Jeremy Reed and pitcher Sean Green. The Mets sent pitcher Joe Smith to the Tribe. On December 12 the Mets traded pitcher Scott Schoeneweis to the Arizona Diamondbacks for Connor Robertson. On January 12 the Mets signed a one year deal with pitcher Tim Redding. Also the Mets signed infielder Alex Cora to a one year contract worth $2 million. To minor league signings Freddy Garcia and Rob Mackowiak. The last player to join the Mets signings was Gary Sheffield on April 3. The Mets bad month to lead off the season was April. The Mets had a record of 9-12. The Mets best month was May. The Mets had a record of 19-9. The Mets second bad month was June. The Mets had a record of 9-18. The Mets month of out for the post-season was July. The Mets had a record of 12-14. The Mets month July like month was August. The Mets had a record of 10-19. The Mets worst month by far was September. The Mets had a record of 8-20. The Mets final and perfect month was October. The Mets had a record of 3-0. The Mets total record was 70-92 as shown below at the bottom of the page. Roster at first To see the Mets roster at first click 2009 Mets Roster on April 5, 2009. Current Roster To see the current click 2009 Roster and see the departures here Season Departures Season Pages Games *Mets Lose Citi Field Opener *Mets Win first Citi Field Game *Citi Walk-Off *California Series *Fenway *Misch Fishes out the Marlins Players *Mr.500 *Francoeur Triples Out *2009 DL *The 3 Fernando's *Churching Out while Frenching In *Wagner's 8th *Wagner to Red Sox Stats *Spring Training 2009 *Citi Field Stats *Extra Inning Game's of 2009 *Mets Opening Day Rosters by the year *Opening Day Season Finale The team ended up in 4th place for the first time since 2006. The team had a 70-92 record. Many players were on the DL and it was 20 players who were on the DL. Final Standings of 2009 Season in NL East Eastern Division Team W L Pct GB '' X-Philadelphia '''93 69' .574 '' Florida '''87 75' .537 6 '' Atlanta '''86 76 '.531 7 NY Mets 70 92 .432 23 Washington 59 103 .364 34 Category:Years (W-L)